Happy New Year
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Sonny's Grammy is sick and she needs to go to Wisconsin to spend her last New Year together, but Chad was going to propose. Will he get to?


Happy New Year

Summary: Chad has a plan, he is going to propose to his girlfriend of 4 years, Sonny Munroe. But Sonny has to fly to Wisconsin on Boxing Day to spend New Year with her Grandmother who is dying and it will be her last New Year. Will Chad get to propose to his Sonshine?

Disclaimer: I dont own anything :'(

**_Christmas Eve._**

**SPOV**

I stared at the television and sighed, it was Christmas Eve and there was absolutely nothing to watch. I flicked over to another channel and saw that the movie Love Actually was playing. I sighed happily as it was my favourite Christmas movie. I was just getting into it when the door went. I paused the television and walked to the door with my bugs bunny slippers and Rudolph housecoat on. I swung open the door to the cold air to find my boyfriend smirking at me, holding a box of chocolates.

"Can I come in please. Its freezing out here" he shuddered and I stepped back allowing him entrance.

"Chad, you know just to come in" I said before giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I know but I still feel slightly awkward just walking in" he said into my hair. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Chad, we have been together for 4 years. I don't think you should feel awkward at this stage in our relationship." I said and walked away from him.

"I was being polite Sonny!" he yelled after me and I continued walking and locked myself in the bathroom before breaking down in tears. I was so confused. Why was I crying? I forced myself to stop and I wiped my eyes and walked out of the bathroom to see Chad still standing in the same place I left him but with his jacket off. I smiled and walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Chad, I didn't mean to lash out like that. I love you" I whispered into his shirt.

"Your forgiven, I love you too sunshine"

"Are you staying with me tonight?, its Christmas tomorrow" he smiled and kissed me.

"Of course sunshine"

We spent the rest of the night huddled up on my sofa watching sappy movies. I was getting really tired and was just about to doze off when Chad shook me awake.

"Merry Christmas Sonny" I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 00:01. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas"

Chad lifted me up and carried me to bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow everything went dark.

**CPOV**

I looked at my sleeping girlfriend then back to the small blue box in my hand. I opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. I smiled and closed the box. I was going to propose to Sonny the minute the clock hits midnight on New Year's Eve. It will be 5 years on that day since Sonny and I got together.

Flashback

"_Tawni! What do I wear to this party? It's my first New Years party in Hollywood." Sonny screamed from her dressing room._

"_Clothes is definitely a start" Sonny spun around to see Chad staring at her._

"_Chad, what do you want?"_

"_I came to see my favourite random" _

"_Oh, well as you can see I'm busy"_

"_Sonny, look at the time"_

_She looked at the clock to see it was 23:59. One minute to midnight._

"_Oh god, I missed the party?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Oh god" She blushed a deep red._

"_What?"_

"_There is this tradition that when the clock hits midnight you kiss the person you are next to" She said and Chad grinned._

"_Well we can't break a tradition can we?"_

"_What?"_

_The bells rang indicating it was New Years Day. Chad smiled genuinely and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Sonny's lips. She responded and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and running her hands through his blonde hair. Chad placed his hands on Sonny's waist and pulled her closer and what started off as a soft kiss turned into a full blown make out session. The couple pulled away for air and Chad leaned in to whisper into her ear._

"_Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Sonny looked at him to see if he was being serious and she realised his face was completely serious. She grinned and kissed him again then pulled back._

"_Yes"_

_Flashback_

I smiled and put the box into my pocket and fell asleep.

I was woken up to the sound of banging. I got up and went to the door and into the lounge where Sonny was packing a suitcase.

"Sonshine?" I asked slightly confused.

"Oh Chad, my mom just called, my Grammy is sick and I mean really sick and this will be her last new year with us so I'm leaving for Wisconsin tomorrow and I'll not be back until January 4th. I need to pack now before we head to the studio's party because my flight is at 4 in the morning." I sighed but understood. Sonny had a very close and deep relationship with her Grammy.

"It's alright, I can postpone what I had planned for when you come back kay?" I said and smiling sweetly.

"Oh no did you make reservations?"

"Oh no I didn't its alright it can wait"

She smiled and kissed me lightly before continuing to pack.

The whole party passed as a blur, everyone passed presents around, we played a few children's party games and ate cake. Soon everyone was going home. It was 2:30 in the morning. Sonny was leaving for Wisconsin in an hour and a half. I dropped her off at her house and wished her a happy new year. She kissed me and rushed into the house as I drove away.

**SPOV**

As soon as I got into the house I called a cab and they said they would be here in 10 minutes. I gathered all my stuff together and looked around for anything I may have forgotten. I sighed at how Chad had made plans for us and now he had to cancel. There was a beep of a horn and I left the house and into the cab and towards the airport.

The flight was fast and easy and soon I was in my home in Wisconsin. My older brother Jason met me at the airport and brought me home. As soon as I stepped a foot into the house I rushed to the lounge where I knew my Grammy would be. When she saw me she smiled.

"Sonny, how are you dear" she croaked and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Good Grammy you?"

"Oh as good as an old woman my age would be" she joked and I giggled a little. "So where is this dashing boyfriend of yours"

I looked at her oddly. "At home in LA"

"Oh dear, you should have invited him, I would have loved to meet him."

I smiled and hugged her. I grabbed my phone and sent Chad a text saying I loved him and that I had arrived safely. Then my mom called to see me. I left my phone on the edge of the chair and went off to see what she wanted.

NPOV

Sonny's Grammy watched as he grand-daughter disappeared through the door and reached for her phone she left behind.

"Silly silly Sonny" her grandmother looked through her contacts until she found the one she wanted and pressed send.

"Hey Sonny"

"Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Sonny's Grammy, would you like to come to Wisconsin with your family for new year, I would certainly love to meet you since you mean so much to my Sonny"

"I would love you ma'am" Sonny's Grammy laughed and thanked him before hanging up and dozing off to sleep.

**SPOV**

I walked back through from the kitchen and smiled at my Grammy who was asleep on her favourite chair.

"Grammy" I said shaking her awake. "Its time for bed" I helped her up and she grabbed onto my arm for support as I put her to bed. I closed her door and made my way to my bedroom.

"Sonny" I turned around to see my older brother Blaise staring at me with a small smile.

"Blaise" I walked downstairs and hugged him. "Your home"

"Yeah, mom called and told me about grammy, I left the tour straight away"

"I love you"

"Same here little sis" he kissed me on the forehead and I continued up the stairs and into my bedroom. I looked around and I felt like crying, all my walls were covered head to toe in Mackenzie Falls and So Random! Posters. I began thinking of Chad and what plans he had for New Years, considering it was our 5 years anniversary. I sighed and got into bed, falling asleep straight away.

New years eve came in faster than I thought it would. I was busy helping my mom in the kitchen to make dinner most of the day.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweety"

"I wish Chad came here, he would have loved grammy"

"I know sweetheart but he had filming did he not?"

"Yeah he did"

The rest of the preparing was done in silence. I set the table began putting food on it.

**CPOV**

I took a deep breath, I was standing right outside my girlfriends house in Wisconsin, with my family. My dad was unpacking the boot of the car, my mom was locking up the door, my older sister Chanelle was applying her make up and my little 3 year old sister sky was playing with her Barbie's in the back seat. My mom opened the door of the car and brought her out, handing her to Chanelle. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a little girl with short curly red hair answered and gasped.

"Oh my god, your CHAD DYLAN COOPER" she screamed and a few gasps came from the living room and soon I was surrounded by 3 girls around Sonny's age all wanting to hug me. Then I heard a clatter.

"Oh Sonny"

"Mom, I'm sorry I just got a fright that's all"

"Quick the 10 second rule" I rushed through to the kitchen to see Sonny and Connie picking up potatoes that had fallen all over the shiny floor. I bend down and quickly began helping but knowing that the two ladies had no idea. I put them back in the tray and stood up. Sonny and Connie stood up after.

"I swear I thought there were more" she said before looking up and seeing me in the doorway, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Connie looked at me confused aswell.

"Chad?" she asked.

"Well um"

"Connie, its alright. I invited him and his family here for New Years tonight, that's why I said to make extra food" an elderly woman came into the kitchen. Sonny got up and rushed into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze. "Hello Chad, its nice to meet you" the elderly woman said. "I'm Sonny's Grammy, where is the rest of your family?"

Sonny pulled away tears in her eyes. "Your mom, dad, Chanelle and Sky are here aswell?"

"Yes" I turned to Sonny's Grammy. "Thanks for inviting us, my family is outside"

"Well go and get them"

I pulled away from Sonny and grabbed her hand and headed to go and get my family.

**SPOV**

I was glowing. This New Year was going to be the best ever. Everyone I loved was here. I looked to my side to see Chad who was watching the game with Blaise, Chelsea and Iesha. My little cousin Carmen was playing with Sky in the Corner and Chanelle was flirting with Blaises' best friend Derek. I let out a small laugh that no-one heard. I looked at the clock. 23:51. Nine minutes to midnight. Chad turned to look at me then he stood up.

"Sonny, come with me" he said smiling and I followed him my heart racing. When we got outside he led me to the Lake that was just across the road. He turned to me. "I had this all planned out back in LA, and I don't want it to wait, and now that I think of it this is a much better place to ask. In your hometown.

"Chad….what's wrong?

"Sonny Munroe, you are the best thing that has ever to me" he bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "Will you please marry me?"

My mouth fell open and I covered it with my hand and let the tears fall down my face. So that is what his plans were he wanted to marry me. I looked at Chad and his face was full of different expressions and I bent down to face him.

"Yes" I whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips feeling complete.

**NPOV**

Sonny and Chad went back into the house and announced their engagement. Her Grammy was over the moon at he fact that her little Sonny was settling down before she died. Sonny's Grammy had cancer, she only had 3 months left to live, this resulted Chad and Sonny getting married in Wisconsin 1 month later. Just before Sonny's Grammy passed away she announced she was pregnant. Grammy passed away on the 23/3/11 in her sleep. In September Sonny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who she named Hannah, after her Grammy.

_Hannah Elizabeth Munroe_

_1941 - 2011_

_Much loved wife, mother, Grammy and great Grammy._

_Nothing can bring you peace but yourself. _

_We love you so very much. x_


End file.
